Hate Letters
by littlemisshappytart
Summary: Our favorite couple had finished exchanging hate letters, but do we know how the story ends?
1. His First Hate Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!

Title: His First Hate Letter

Author: littlemissworrywart

Summary: What would you feel if you receive a hate letter? Would you be annoyed, teary, or shamed? Well, not if you're Kanata, who actually felt smug after reading his. So what does the letter really says? Hmm…

XOXOXOXOX

It was at that moment that Attorney Saionji _knew_ that he had led a sheltered life. Even though his mother died young, even though his father was selfish (who left to train in India), even though aliens took refuge in their temple, even though fan girls kept chasing him, and even though he has a very annoying housemate (who goes by the name of Miyu), nothing or nobody _ever_ prepared him for his first hate letter.

He recalled that he was still in a good mood when he entered the offices of the legal firm that morning. With a precious thing weighing heavily in his pocket, Kanata didn't mind the typical stares and flying admiration that welcome him as he passes the lobby and the hallways. Upon reaching his office, he greeted his secretary good morning before tucking the usual stack of letters at the crook of his arm.

He was briskly scanning the bunch when Nanami, his secretary, entered with his coffee. If he minded to look at her, he would have seen her amused smile as she set the mug to a corner of his desk and the funny-looking mail beside it. Since it caught his eye, Kanata reached for the envelope ridiculously covered with hand-drawn pumpkins in different sizes colored using orange crayon. _Miyu_, he thought instantly.

"I believe you have an interesting correspondence, attorney" Nanami said with a more cheery tone than her usual polite one. "'Thought you might want to read it first," she added, before leaving the office.

Inspecting the letter, Kanata smiled at his girlfriend's weird sense of humor. Miyu, who so obviously leveled down to 'more immature state' than her kindergarten class, wrote in all caps "_If you read this, you're stupid_". Without even batting an eye, he proceeded to opening the letter. His smile only widened.

_Attorney Saionji,_

_If you continued reading this after that insulting opening, then Congratulations! You have just adamantly confirmed that you really are_ stupid_. Now, now…don't open that mouth for some witty remarks because I'm not yet finished. I have yet to start listing your _hateful_ attributes. So better be prepared, attorney, because I bet you can't reason your way out of these as you so well-do in court. Here it goes,_

_I hate your I-am-cocky-and-smug-grin that nothing could please me more than to pinch your cheeks until it permanently reddens._

_I hate your addiction to pumpkins. But well, it's good to know your weakness is a vegetable (or a fruit?). It's pretty hilarious, don't you think?_

_I hate that you can cook while I can't even make a decent meal no matter how much I try. Don't worry, I hate you less when you let me eat yours._

_I hate that you look so cool in a monk suit when everyone can agree with me that monks are supposed to be bald and well…uncool. (No offense to Uncle Houshou. He's one monk I truly _respect_ and _adore_) _

_I hate all those fan-love letters flooding the office mailbox (with Nanami as my witness) when I honestly think you should receive _hate_ letters (like this) for a change. NEVER think I'm jealous, ok?_

_I hate that you're too polite to other girls while you're too busy teasing me. You meanie!_

_I hate that you can't be comforting as a teacher's boyfriend should be. Instead you stick out your tongue whenever I make a fun of myself._

_I hate your unexpected 'little' gestures when anyone (including me) thinks you are capable of doing great; I hate that those were what I really find most heart-warming._

_I hate that you can read my mind so well. Am I that predictable to you?_

_I hate that you're mostly right and I'm usually wrong. I hate that I have to depend on you whenever there's trouble. And for that, well…I'm grateful._

_I hate that you chose not to be clichéd (like sending a dozen of roses and a box of chocolates) and instead you sent a dozen pink and yellow balloons, a basket full of custard purin (which I can feed to my class) and a single white rose – all of which I have a weakness of._

_And since this list could be endless and my class will start in ten minutes (to which you should pray that I'll get out alive), what I really wanted to say is,_

_HAPPY ANIVERSARY, MY PUMPKIN JERK_

_P.S. Do me a favor. This is not the day for overtime so come home when you can (and be quick!) before I delude myself that I can bake or that I can give you one smooching kiss. I love you, Kanata. _

XOXOX _Owari_ XOXOX

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing this.

Read and Review. Click on the lonely pleading link at the end of this page to do so. *Wink*

Also, read my other fics please? Arigatou.


	2. Her First Hate Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!

Title: Her First Hate Letter

Author: littlemissworrywart

Summary: Sending a hate letter to Kanata is dangerous, and expecting to receive a reply – a total suicide. But when she did, Miyu knew she was right. Receiving the reply…she couldn't have been more happier.

XOXOXOXOX

She looks totally disheveled. The simple braid she managed that morning is now loosely tied in what may pass as a messy ponytail. The apron that she thoughtfully wore (after thanking all gods that she did) served as an impromptu canvas for an abstract painting. The makeup she carefully applied is now substituted with paint smudges. To where in the world did she get the idea that 5-year-old little monsters can be trusted with paintbrushes, she couldn't conjure. It was exhausting. It was crazy.

And she loves all of it.

After cleaning up the mess with a little help from janitor-san and the more disastrous mess on herself, Miyu slumped at her chair in the midst of crammed cubicles. Despite the lack of space (and more often of privacy), the faculty room actually felt like home. Her colleagues were more fun than serious but always with a passion for teaching.

She remembered that incident when Kanata made an unexpected visit that female teachers, whether single, married or engaged, goggled at him and almost made a shameful muddle of spit (in which the latter isn't true but the picture they made was close to it). When he left, they came at her like a swarm of bees and simultaneously bombarded her with questions (some of which are better not said in company of young audience) that she could only recall her short breaths and her blood rising furiously on her cheeks. Shaking her head, she willed herself to focus.

And melted again at the sight of his presents.

_Damn him!_ He knew she couldn't resist romance, much less choking her with simple gifts. The mix of yellow and pink balloons had nearly done her in. With the wafting scent of custard purin (her favorite food) – she was already drowning. And his final attack, the single white rose – she was well on her way down to the bottom of the sea.

Booting her laptop, she checked her email for some awaited sponsorship on one of the school's events. Then stopped. And stared.

An email from Kanata which says, "_Miyu Kouzuki's First Hate Letter_"_._

Miyu thought, _typical Kanata._

She clicked on the link and instantly laughed at his work. It was still the stationery of his office, but what destroyed its formality was a picture of her about to trip and worse (but comically better), carrying a pot of soup which will obviously spill. Miyu knew when it was taken, but she remembered that after harassing Kanata to delete it, he first sent the picture to his computer where it was then file-protected.

Carrying on, she then read the letter which says,

_Teacher Miyu,_

_Funny picture, right? This is to get back to you for that silly letter. Although it's very entertaining, I'm afraid it could very well tarnish my reputation and my credibility as a damn good lawyer. And as you have so openly expressed what you call my _hateful attributes_, I believe I also have the right to list yours. This is my reply,  
_

_I hate your troubled face. You're stupid to worry so much until it's everyone who worries about you. What am I if not your sounding board, right?_

_I hate your clumsiness that developed that habit of showing your panties. Well it's not a pretty sight, I tell you._

_I hate that you suck at cooking; hate you more when I'm the one who has to eat it._

_I hate that you look good in _that_ yukata when my mom is the only one who supposed to fit it well._

_I hate all those unwelcome attentions you so _good-heartedly_ entertain when I honestly believe you're not that appealing. Well, it's not like it _annoyed_ me._

_I hate that you're too kind to other boys while you're so natural around me; that's why it's too much fun teasing you. I _mean_ it! _

_I hate that you're not as sexy as an attorney's girlfriend should be. It's really unfortunate that you hadn't grown from that figureless body after all these years._

_I hate that you're so big on affection when everyone knows I'm not; but I hate it more when you suddenly become distant that I find myself admitting I don't mind you clinging at all._

_I hate that you can see through me clearly. Am I that vulnerable to you?_

_I hate that you're usually wrong and I'm the one who has to be right. Let's leave it at that._

_I hate that you chose not to be clichéd like sending a love letter (but consider we're over if you do that) and instead sent a hate letter when what you really meant is that you love me._

_And since it could take me forever enumerating your _'hateful attributes'_ and I have a client in exactly ten minutes (you can pray, but I really doubt he'll find another lawyer other than me) , what I really mean to say is,_

_YOU'RE WELCOME, MY ANNOYING KLUTZ_

_P.S. Prepare yourself (though I absolutely think you can't). IF (emphasize 'if') I propose tonight, note that you have my permission to make my life more miserable. I guess that's how much I love you, Miyu._

XOXOX _Owari_ XOXOX

Oh my, I have _so_ much fun writing Kanata's reply. Hope you enjoyed reading it too.

Read and Review. Click on the lonely pleading link at the end of this page to do so. *Wink*

Also, read my other fics please? Arigatou.


	3. Hate Letters For I Love You

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!

Title: Hate Letters For I Love You

Author: littlemissworrywart

Author's note: This story is really intended to be a two-shot. But since some had insisted I make a sequel, then here it goes. Hope you enjoy it!

Summary: Our favorite couple had finished exchanging hate letters, but do we know how the story ends?

XOXOXOXOX

She read his letter _twice_. And reread the postscript for the _twentieth _time.

If her intuitions are correct –

_No! _She shook her head. _No! It can't be._

But if she _really_ fry her brain (metaphorically) and do some deducing…

Would _that_ be even possible?

Would _that_ really happen?

Would _the_ Kanata Saionji really propose marriage?

To her?

As in to Miyu "simple yet considerably pretty" Kouzuki?

Because maybe it was a trick.

Maybe he was just pulling her leg.

Maybe her eyes are fooling her.

Or _maybe_ it is really true.

Whatever the case maybe, Miyu will take the outcome with _grace_ – if grace was even possible for her.

But first, she should survive her afternoon classes…

She did survive her classes, by the way. But it was a total catastrophe.

Because she was floating somewhere in Cloud Nine, Miyu's mind was torn between little devils and Kanata "The Prince of Evil".

She hadn't told anyone about it. Why would she when it can turn into a jinx?

So she wouldn't risk it. She wouldn't be careless. She…

…is definitely going crazy.

Miyu packed up her things and heaved a sigh. She had more important things to worry about, she convinced herself.

Her lesson plan, for one. The event sponsorship, for two. Her dress for the proposal tonight…for three?

That devil Kanata.

She can almost see him smirking, that sly smile in place while typing away that letter. How on earth had he managed to fit it in his busy schedule, she can't imagine. But he did, she reminded herself. Those foolish gifts…he knows her so well.

And that makes her nervous.

Because the last time she was nervous around him was when she tried to seduce him.

_Yes,_ Miyu Kouzuki tried to seduce Kanata Saionji – with an all-out lace, deadly red negligee.

But that is another story.

Oh God, she's babbling to herself.

She's definitely freaked out!

Because who wouldn't? When your long-time boyfriend suddenly _implied_ that he'll be proposing marriage, wouldn't you, well… freak out?

Why can't he just surprise her, _right_?

He should have, _right_?

That would be the proper thing to do, _right_?

And if he really did, how would she answer him?

And why is she having second thoughts about it?

Of course, she would say yes! Definitely a yes!

Kanata is _the one_ for her. No questions about that.

But is she really ready to take on that next big step? The commitment of starting their own family?

Everyone's been coaxing them about it – their family, their friends. Plus, she and Kanata do have some small conversations regarding possibilities such as this.

Saying yes would only mean making it official, right?

Miyu sighed again. Maybe she'll just cross the bridge when she gets there.

Lifting her head, she had unknowingly reached her destination – the Saionji temple. She slid the door open and stared awhile at the seemingly empty hallways.

She felt at peace and smiled. She knew what she had to do.

XOXOXOXOX

"That's it?" Miyu asked. She goggled at the bottom of the page then crinkled her brows. It's not like Aya to leave a story hanging.

Aya stirred her coffee before looking at Miyu, "Well to tell you the truth, I don't know how to finish that story."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Aya simply smiled at her. "Only the character knows what she would and wouldn't do. But she hadn't done anythingyet, so I wouldn't know what to write."

"That's a bit complicated." Miyu concluded then sipped her own coffee. Aya just nodded and followed her friend's action.

After some moments, Miyu set down her coffee. "May I ask one more thing?" She said, still holding the manuscript.

"Go ahead."

Miyu narrowed her eyes to Aya, "Why on earth did you use me and Kanata as characters to your story?"

Aya gave her a sheepish look. "Are you angry?"

_Is she_? Miyu was surprised her friend asked that.

She cast soft eyes to Aya and replied, "No. I just thought it would be nice if Kanata will do any of the things you mentioned he did here."

But Miyu caught herself getting saddened by the thought, so she said cheerfully, "But what am I thinking, Kanata would never do those."

Aya tried to reach her hand to console her but Miyu made an act of checking her watch and abruptly exclaimed, "Oh, I've got to hurry! I still have afternoon classes."

"But –"

Miyu joined her hands in pleading and sent a wink to Aya, "I'll make it up to you, I promise." Then she dashed for the door and out of the shop.

Just as Miyu left, Aya took out her phone and called her conspirator. "Stage one clear. Commence stage two."

XOXOXOXOX

Miyu tucked her bag closer to her chest then sighed.

She knew she made a lame excuse to escape Aya. Goodness, she still has one more hour left before her next class!

But whatever did possess Aya to write such a story that will only bring out her frustrations in her relationship with Kanata?

Catching her reflection in a store's glass wall, Miyu paused and took a careful look at herself. Would a hotshot lawyer like Kanata really propose marriage to a plain kindergarten teacher like her?

Miyu shook her head. She got no time for insecurities!

Then her phone rang. It is Christine. Briefly she wondered why her friend would call her. "Chris-chan?"

"Miyu-chan, could you drop by for a while at my store?"

Miyu figured that this business won't take long, so she said yes. Christine's store is just around the corner.

It doesn't fail to amaze Miyu how Christine can call her gigantic structure a 'store' when anyone can see that it's a mall! Calling her friend, Miyu asked. "Ano…Chris-chan, which store?"

Christine merrily ho-hoed before answering, "I'm at The Wardrobe."

The Wardrobe is a full-scale fashion store that sells shoes, bags, accessories and clothes from casual to formal, from local to imported. It occupies a whole floor in Christine's seven-storey building. In short, it's every woman's haven.

Christine welcomed her with a warm smile and pushed her to five awaiting attendants. Before Miyu could ask anything, Christine called out, "This won't take long, Miyu-chan!"

After some minutes of fussing with her clothes and playing with her hair and makeup (it is surprisingly included in their services), Miyu was transformed from a plain kindergarten teacher to a, well…_classy_ kindergarten teacher.

Miyu frowned at Christine, "Is this really necessary?"

"You look great, Miyu-chan! Now go and be careful on your way."

"Wait! Why –" But Miyu was already towed away and escorted even in the elevator.

With a serene smile still on her face, Christine called her conspirator, "Mission two accomplished. Commence next stage."

XOXOXOXOX

Miyu tucked her bag closer to her chest then sighed.

What's happening to her friends? There's definitely something fishy going on. More so, she's playing the naïve, willing victim!

Miyu caught sight of her reflection at the store's front and closely inspected herself. She will only be teaching 5 year-olds, but does she really have to dress so _glamorously_?

"I guess it can't be helped." Miyu murmured to herself. She will not be able to change because she forgot to keep some spare clothes in the faculty room.

Miyu had only taken a few strides when she heard a sound that just can't possibly exist in a city – horse steps.

But it's true! _Clip clop clip clop_.

And as weird as it gets, it looks like it is fast approaching her.

Then it stopped. Miyu was about to sigh in relief but it suddenly became apparent that the horse is casting a huge shadow over hers.

Miyu shrieked in alarm and backed a few steps but the rider's familiar greeting caught her attention.

"Good day, my sweet Miyu-cchi!"

Miyu blinked. "Nozumo-kun?"

Nozumo, who cosplayed as a 'knight in shining armor astride a white horse' answered with a flirty smile, "Hai. Here's a rose for your beauty, _Miyu-cchi_."

Miyu sweat-dropped but nonetheless reached for the rose. However, it amazingly disappeared. Before Miyu can pull her hand back, Nozumo caught it in a hard grip. Chuckling, he surprisingly pulled Miyu and sat her before him. Then the horse galloped swiftly away.

Miyu was forced to hold onto the reins but still she determinedly demanded of Nozumo, "Where are you taking me?"

Nozumo just winked at her and remained silent. Miyu decided then to keep her questions to herself; she felt she wouldn't get an answer anyway.

Focusing now on which way Nozumo's taking her, instincts kicked in telling Miyu that they're towards the school's direction.

And she is correct.

Nozumo leapt off first from his horse before helping Miyu down. Miyu turned to him and commented, "So you just gave me a free ride to school, is that it?"

Nozumo just shrugged and smiled. "Sort of," he replied.

Then in a gallant gesture, he kissed Miyu's hand and helped himself to the saddle. After a flying kiss and a "Ciao", he nudged his horse to start trotting.

Miyu, who was still left confused, chose to get on with her duties and walked towards school.

Meanwhile, upon making sure that Miyu's not anymore looking at him, Nozumo pulled out his phone and called his conspirators. "That was some easy task. Now commence last stage."

XOXOXOXOX

Miyu tucked her bag closer to her chest then sighed.

Something's definitely not right! But always the slow one, she can't figure it out!

Maybe it's just too coincidental that her friends team up on her. They've always been weird afterall.

Still walking, Miyu looked up the school's small building and instantly smiled. She has been handling kindergarten classes for two years. Truly she could have chosen to teach grade schoolers since their school's been offering it too, but she felt it most fulfilling to educate much younger kids.

Miyu checked her watch and calculated that she still got half an hour before facing her students. Just as she entered the school's premises, the intercom sounded and music started to play.

Guitar strings melodically penetrated the hallways and a voice very familiar to Miyu's sang its way to her heart.

_You're my peace of mind in this crazy world.__  
__You're everything I've tried to find; your love is a pearl.__  
__You're my Mona Lisa, you're my rainbow skies.__  
__And my only prayer is that you realize__  
__You'll always be beautiful in my eyes._

Every word seemed like a spell that makes each of her steps lighter and each of heartbeats stronger.

_The world will turn and the seasons will change,__  
__and all the lessons we will learn will be beautiful and strange.__  
__We'll have our fill of tears, our share of sighs.__  
__And my only prayer is that you realize__  
__You'll always be beautiful in my eyes._

She couldn't be mistaken. She knew from the depths of her soul she'll belong to no one else but the owner of that voice.

_You will always be beautiful in my eyes. __  
__And the passing years will show__  
__That you will always grow ever more beautiful in my eyes._

When the song ended, she entered her classroom. And was surprised to see it filled with yellow and pink balloons. She also saw her students with their toothy grins. Obviously they have been bribed with sweets – in this case, her favorite custard purin. Then she finally noticed Santa and Nanami.

There's only one missing, and _he_ entered the classroom like a prince in a fairytale. Everyone was silent. Miyu turned to face him with a warm smile on her face and then…

She blinked. Did he just do what she thought he did?

Miyu looked down at her hands and blinked again.

Affirmative.

_He shoved the box to her_. The box which supposedly contain the ring that will signify her official engagement to the man standing before her…was just _shoved_ to her!

Santa broke out in laughter and Nanami shortly followed. Starting to feel embarrassed, Miyu can't help but describe the whole fiasco in one word.

Anticlimactic.

She then glared at Kanata who is coolly standing like he hadn't committed a major offense. Miyu had this sudden thought of throwing the box to his smirking face but she contained the urge. Of course she hasn't yet seen her ring.

"Need I ask more, Miyu?" Kanata arrogantly opened.

"Conceited jerk," she cursed under her breath.

Kanata had the nerve to laugh. "Now, now, you're scaring your pupils."

At the mention of her dear students, she took a look around and saw their bewildered faces. Clearly they aren't used to adults' antics.

Miyu let out a _pfft_ at seeing their priceless expressions then she also started laughing. Kanata reached out to open the box still at her hands and slipped on the diamond ring at her finger.

Everyone cheered, including the curious onlookers – her faculty coworkers and their principal – happily watching outside the classroom.

Kanata caught her by the waist and pulled her closer to him. Then he whispered, "Now you've got no choice but to put up with me, Miyu."

Miyu hugged him tighter and whispered back, "Just as you've got no choice but to put up with me too. _I love you, Kanata._"

XOXOX _Owari_ XOXOX

Additional Disclaimer: I do not own the song _Beautiful in my Eyes_.

Hungry for reviews right now T_T

Read and Review. Click on the lonely pleading link at the end of this page to do so. *Wink*

Also, read my other fics please? Arigatou.


End file.
